Magic of Life
by lknmjh
Summary: Magic, a concept that people say is something that has yet to be truly discovered. But for Naruto, he may discover dark secrets that should never have been revealed. (A Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover, put here by my co-author's insistence)


I do not own these two franchises. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release.

Magic of Life Chapter 1: The Magic of Life

**-The Woods-**

It was a bright and beautiful afternoon in the woods on the outskirts of Rougetown. The sun was shining and the sky was cloudless and sparkling blue. In the distance you could hear the town hustling and bustling as the people carried out their daily activities. The vendors were selling their products, the women were walking and talking, the children played in the streets and the men laid back, relaxed and talk about various things. The birds sang sweet melodies and various sweet and savory smells wafted through the air. It was a lovely day.

That is except for one boy's voice, whose scream echoed throughout the forest as he made his way through the town, breaking the subtle peace that had just settled.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" the 13 year-old boy (who had sunny blond hair, ocean blue eyes and was wearing a black headband with a metal forehead protector, a black shirt with a chain mail vest over it, an orange jacket-like cloak which on the back had decorative black flames at the bottom and had Japanese kanji and kana that read 'Fire Shadow', had a green crystal hanging over his neck and was carrying a gold and black staff that had a fairly large crescent shaped circle with a red diamond-like stone embedded where the circle was connected to the staff) yelled as he ran through the town and it's patrons and created hurricane force winds.

"Damn it sis, why in the hell didn't you wake me?! I swear, of all the days I choose to sleep in, why did it have to be the entrance exam day?! I guess it's my own fault for relying on Jiraiya to wake me up, but I didn't know he'd drink so much sake that it would basically knock him out for three days! And the next time I see Suzuka, I swear I'll cast a curse on her!" he yelled as he ran in the town.

He then weaved his way through the crowds of people, occasionally shouting, "Sorry, excuse me, hey nice view!" as he pushed some people aside (while inadvertently lifting up some women's skirts with his hurricane force wind). All the while he was gauging the distance between him and the school he was heading for. He did not like his situation.

"Goddamn it," he groaned after finishing his internal calculations, "at this rate, I'm never going to reach Luna Magical Academy. There's gotta be a shortcut I can use." He passed by a couple of alleys and achieved a 'eureka' moment as he said, "That's it; if I can make myself transparent, then I can pass through any of these dead-end alley walls and go around these people." He then ran into an alley, held out his staff and commanded, "_Transportar_!" And he ran into the wall.

**-A Dark Place-**

What he expected was not what he received as he fell flat on his face in the dark room. He groaned as he picked himself up.

"Ugh; note to self: next time, remember the difference between 'Transport' and 'Transparent'," he muttered as he rubbed his head. He then looked around and saw a very dim light in the distance.

"_Iluminarse_," he commanded and the stone in his staff lit up, providing some light. He then walked through the dark hallway, touching the walls for support.

"_These walls feel like needles. And there's something in the air; something evil, something…foul_," he thought to himself in an uneasy manner while he gulped in nervousness. The echoes from his footsteps began to make him feel uneasy.

"_It's difficult to breathe,_"he thought with each step he took. He then felt as if the gravity was weighing him down and that some unknown forces and beings were watching him. As he kept walking, the source of light in front of him began to get a bit brighter. It seemed to almost beckon him, as if a great secret that was locked away for thousands of years was now begging to be discovered.

"_I know this is creepy and all of my instincts are screaming at me to do otherwise_," he thought, "_but for some reason I can't make myself turn around. It's like I'm being dragged towards that light_."

Up ahead, he could see that the light was coming from behind a pair of double doors. With only a few steps to go, he stopped and took a deep breath to try and kill the nervousness that was building up.

"_Here goes nothing…_"

He was about to touch the door knobs but was stopped by an unfamiliar female voice.

"Stop right there."

He was startled from the sudden call that echoed at least thrice in the hallway.

He turned around, feeling a demonic-like aura coming from behind, but was surprised as he was approached by a 13 year-old girl with fair pale skin, blue eyes, long and flowing black hair that cascaded down her backside while blocking her face partly and was dressed in black boots, and a black sweater with a big upturned collar and bell-bottom sleeves that revealed the tips of her fingers.

"Umm… I'm sorry?" Naruto asked in a nervous and unsure tone as he examined the girl.

"You are not supposed to be here, no one is supposed to be here," she said, her soft yet cold voice sending chills down his spine, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I-I... right! I came to take the individual entrance exam at Luna Magical Academy," he replied nervously as the girl stopped just two feet from his person, "But I got lost and somehow ended up here."

There was a minute of complete silence.

"What you seek is not here," she finally spoke, "Follow me."

Without giving any chance for him to reply, she started to lead the way. He then gulped as he nervously followed the mysterious girl.

**-Luna Magical Academy-**

It seemed to be a busy first day at the academy (which looked like a medieval castle on the outside and was as large as the Taj Mahal) as students and would-be students (who were all dressed in various outfits ranging from modest to elegant) hustled and bustled, talking about all sorts of things such as the various rumors about the building or who the teachers were. On the inside, the building was furnished with all sorts of things meant to make it feel warm and inviting, as if to show the new students that magic was not something they should be afraid of doing. The wooden doors to the classrooms were all carved with beautiful imagery and the ceilings were painted with mosaic imagery.

Presently a girl (who had honey-brown eyes and light brown wavy hair that cascaded down her backside and was wearing a pink and yellow dress, a blue skort (which is a skirt and shorts combined) and ankle length brown shoes) walked through the crowds of fellow students with a hurried pace.

"I swear he can't be this dumb! Even Naruto isn't stupid enough to sleep in!" Suzuka yelled to no one in particular, "Little brother, you'd better not be late!"

Just then the crowds became bigger and she pushed her way through the students only to bump into someone by accident.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm in a hurry," she said without even looking at the person, and she kept pushing her way in through the crowd.

"I swear Naruto, you're dead if you're late!"

**-The Dark Place- **

For the past ten minutes or so, Naruto kept following the mysterious female through the dark hallways. And the way she was leading the way seemed to show that she knew this place well.

'_She even looks the same age as me_,' he thought.

However, she didn't say a word as the kept walking from corridor to corridor. Naruto then decided to say something, both to break the silence and to obtain information about the girl.

"So... umm-, what's your name?" he asked.

There was no reply. He then continued to press the subject at hand.

"Umm... hello?" he asked again. A few minutes passed and he started to get annoyed. He was about to ask a third time, but she stopped abruptly and pointed in a seemingly random direction.

"Take the left at the end of this hallway and follow it towards the end. You will find a door; go through it and it will place you directly in front of the entrance to the entrance exam room." She explained, her voice showing no emotion whatsoever.

He nodded. "Thanks for the help." And he began to walk away.

"It's Ren Konata."

Naruto stopped, turned around and said, "What was that?"

"My name," she said, "Although it's common courtesy to give your name first before you ask another's." Her voice was still as cold as before but he could swear he heard some emotion mixed in; but as for which emotion, he did not know.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with sincerity as he walked back to her, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

And he put out his right hand for her to shake it as he said, "Thanks a lot for the help Ren."

However, his hand was left hanging in the air. Ren seemed unsure of what to do.

She raised one eye-brow and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What this?" Naruto responded as he subtlety gestured to his hand, "You're supposed to shake it."

Ren was still puzzled.

'_She's definitely not ordinary, that's for sure,_' he thought as the back of his head formed an enormous sweat drop. He then gently took her right hand and demonstrated what she was supposed to do.

"Like this," he explained as he shook their hands up and down. When he was done demonstrating, he stopped so Ren could retract her hand, which she did slowly.

She then turned around and said, "Get going, you have five minutes before the registration ends." She then walked a few steps before Naruto saw her disappear into the floor (what he didn't see, on the other hand, was her giving a small smile as she did so).

"Definitely not ordinary," he said as he rushed towards the direction he was told. He quickly came upon the aforementioned door.

"Here goes nothing," he said as he grabbed the handle, opened the door and stepped through the blinding light.

**-Luna Magical Academy-**

Naruto found himself quite literally in front of the doors for the individual entrance exam.

"Talk about a change of environment," he said as he looked behind himself and saw that the door he stepped through had vanished. Just then, the doors in front of him opened and a male exam proctor (who had tanned skin, had his hair in a short pony tail, had a scar over his nose and wore a very simple emerald-green cloak) stepped out.

"Ah, I thought I heard someone," he said as he made an inviting gesture, "Come in, come in."

Naruto, who at this point was slightly nervous, stepped into a large and bare white room. In the middle of the room were two other male exam proctors sitting behind a desk. One wore a dark blue bandanna and had a toothpick in his mouth while the second had a large bandage across his nose (and both were also wearing simple emerald-green cloaks). The third exam proctor sat in his chair and addressed Naruto.

"Before we begin," he said, "do you have everything that is required in order to attend here?"

"Uh, yeah," Naruto replied quickly as he pointed towards an inside pocket in his jacket, "it's all right here inside my bottomless pocket.

"Interesting," said the proctor with the toothpick in his mouth.

"Now then," said the bandaged-nose proctor, "in order to attend here, you have to show some magical prowess. It's not enough to just learn things, you will be asked to demonstrate what you have learned from time to time; if you can't even do that then you're just wasting your time as well as everyone else's."

"Just like no two students are alike, no two entrance-exams are alike," said the scarred-nose proctor.

"State your name for the record, as well as for summoning your application," said the proctor with the toothpick inn his mouth.

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "Naruto Uzumaki." Instantly, three copies of his application appeared in front of the proctors' hands. The three proctors then turned their heads to face each other as they muttered amongst themselves for a bit before nodding and facing Naruto.

"Here is your entrance-exam," said the scarred-nose proctor, "demonstrate three spells for us in the following order: a simple spell, an advanced spell and a spell of your choosing."

"Don't worry about holding back," said the proctor with the toothpick in his mouth, "this room is enchanted to take any and all destructive spells you may or may not use. And as an added precaution, we've created a barrier in front of us that will protect us from any harm."

"Now begin," said the bandaged-nose proctor. Naruto nodded as he immediately held his staff in front of himself.

"_Solaris Flagro_!" he shouted while shutting his eyes and a bright light that was equal to ten-thousand suns emitted from the red stone in his staff. The proctors shielded their eyes so as to prevent blindness. The spell lasted a few seconds before dying down.

Naruto then set down his staff and brought his hands together (his palms touching each other). Moving quickly, he put his palms facing downwards with his arms out in front of himself.

"_Convocar_!" he shouted and instantly (in a puff of smoke) two fairly large animals appeared beneath his palms: an orange and dark-blue toad wearing a vest and an orange fox with black ears and a white underside.

"Yo!" said the two animals as Naruto quickly dispelled the spell (making the animals disappear). So far, it seemed that the proctors were satisfied

Naruto then grinned as he decided to pull out all the stops. He then picked up his staff and held it in front of himself.

"_Transformar_!" he shouted. And his staff emitted an enormous, thick cloud of white smoke. It took a few seconds for the smoke to partially dissipate, but all three proctors fell back in their chairs from a massive spray of blood (coming from their noses, which also splattered the barrier in front of them). The reason this happened was, there standing where Naruto used to be (while still holding the staff), a very beautiful, very busty, and very naked (though there was still some smoke covering the most _suggestive _parts) blond pig-tailed blue-eyed girl. She giggled a bit before a puff of smoke transformed her back into Naruto, who then proceeded to laugh very loudly while the exam proctors wiped their noses as they picked themselves up and sat back in their chairs.

"Well…that was…interesting," the scarred-nose proctor wheezed in a weak tone.

"Yes, very," said the proctor with the toothpick in his mouth.

"I think we'll have to…debate for a moment," said the bandaged-nose proctor as he turned to his comrades, "Gentlemen?"

And they huddled together, leaving Naruto to his thoughts as they debated furiously for several tense minutes. After what seemed like forever (at least according to Naruto), the three proctors once again faced Naruto. Each of them had solemn looks on their faces.

"Naruto," said the scarred-nose proctor, "after careful deliberation, we have reached a unanimous decision."

'_Oh boy_,' Naruto thought as he gulped in nervousness, '_Here it comes_.' His life then proceeded to flash before his eyes.

The scarred-nose proctor then made a small smile as he said, "Congratulations, you passed."

Naruto could not believe what he had just heard. "I-I…I what?" he stuttered.

"You pass, is there any simpler way to put it?" the proctor with the toothpick in his mouth asked.

"Now get outta here and go to the grand hall; the real fun will begin in about an hour," said the bandaged-nose proctor.

Naruto grinned his biggest grin so far as he chuckled in glee and shouted, "ALRIGHT! I DID IT, I DID IT!" He then ran out into the hallways and said happily, "I gotta find Suzuka and tell her the good news."

And he ran off to find her, laughing happily as he did so.

**Welcome one and all to my first collaboration, but my co-author has asked to remain anonymous. The spells in this story will vary between Latin and Spanish and those of you with the proper know-how should figure out which spells use which language. This is a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover, but for a long time it is not going to look like a proper crossover. Just trust me when I say that when the Fairy Tail characters are coming**


End file.
